


I Wanna Feel the Heat With Somebody.

by kotabear24



Series: #Kinkprompt [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballet, Ballet Dancer Louis, Ballet Master Louis, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Yoga, Yoga Instructor Harry, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry teaches yoga in the studio right before Louis teaches ballet. He tends to linger, and it wouldn't be such a problem if Harry weren't so hot.</p><p>Title from Whitney Houston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Feel the Heat With Somebody.

“And we’re gonna end today with some kundalini circles, so everyone stay where you are, take a deep breath…good, and we’re just gonna raise from the head, slowly uncurl your spine…feel your vertebrae slowly sliding back together until we hit about a forty-five degree angle. Soft bodies, remember, soft bodies; this isn’t ballet; you don’t need a stick up your backside…”

Louis fumed from the doorway as he watched the stupid-ass yoga teacher prance around in his hot yoga pants, with half his hair tied up in a bun, leaving the rest to float around his perfectly-sculpted face. And speaking of _sculpted_ , that shirt was sweaty and _god_ , did it cling.

Hot Infuriating Yoga Teacher gave Louis a wink as he took his class through some weird sitting Spongebob move, because of _course_ , he only said that because Louis was standing right there. Louis couldn’t take it. His class started in three minutes. 

He waved his arms up above his head to get Hot Infuriating Yoga Teacher’s attention, and he told the class to focus on their breathing as he quickly, but quietly made his way over to Louis, with somehow none of the grace he’d been showing. 

“Good morning, Mr. Tomlinson,” Hot Infuriating Yoga Teacher said quietly, his voice still very zen. 

“Listen, I need you and your bendy-like-willow-tree students out of my studio. I’ve got a class to teach, and I won’t even bother _trying_ to keep them quiet so as not to destroy your zen, or whatever. Move it, will you?”

Louis wasn’t usually so snippy with people – especially when this was his favorite class to teach by far. But this guy seriously _always_ jacked Louis’ studio. 

Hot Infuriating Yoga Teacher pouted. “Bendy like _bamboo_ ,” he corrected. “I think they do very good bamboo poses; you don’t think they’re good bamboo trees?”

“I think I’m gonna shove bamboo up your ass if you don’t stop going over your class time in my studio,” Louis replied.

“Maybe you should come early next week,” Hot Infuriating Yoga Teacher suggested. “Take a yoga class. You look like you’re quite…bendy,” the man said, giving Louis an up-and-down with a smirk. “We’re doing a bikram yoga sequence next week; you should come! It’s a little more athletic, a little more strenuous – you won’t get bored in it.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Listen,” he began, but Hot Infuriating Yoga Teacher interrupted. 

“I’ll never go over a class again,” he offered. “Barring some sort of natural and/or freak disaster, or injury, of course.”

Louis waited for the catch, for the line, for whatever it was this guy was trying to rope him into doing to make a fool of him, but couldn’t find anything. “If I go to _one_ yoga class?” He hedged. 

The man held up one finger and hurried to the front of the room. “You’ve all done a great job today,” he said with his zen voice. “Now, arms up, palms pressed together, reach to the sky…and out, palms flat in front of your chest. Close your eyes, one last deep breath… _namaste_. Good job, everyone. See you next week.” The man smiled at his students, who began gathering their things to leave, and then came back over to Louis. “Sorry,” he said, “but I think I see one of your students.”

Louis turned around and saw Lilah, one of his girls who was always dropped off early and picked up late. Her parents never even showed up to recitals. Louis gave Lilah a beautific smile and beckoned her over. “Hey, Lilah-doll,” he said, holding out a few fingers for her to hold when she reached out her hand, watching Hot Infuriating Yoga Teacher carefully.

But the man just smiled and squatted down, thighs (of-fucking-course) perfectly parallel to the ground, and said, “Hi, I’m Harry. I teach yoga right before your ballet class. I like your tutu. I have one just like it at home.”

Lilah snickered and stepped closer to Louis, looking up at him like she wasn’t sure if she could believe anything Hot In- _Harry_ \- said. 

“It looks a lot better on you, though,” Harry said mournfully. “Mine only fits around one of my legs.” He patted his thigh and smiled wider when she laughed again. 

“Ballet Master Louis doesn’t like you,” she said bluntly, wildly, seeing as she literally _just_ laughed at his antics. 

Louis stared at her in shock, feeling betrayed before remembering he was stupid to ever trust a six-year-old with a secret. Little kids were all snitches. Still. “Lilah,” he hissed, squeezing her hand. 

Harry only frowned over at Louis, then back to Lilah, whose eyes were wide, like she realized what she’d said. His features relaxed, though, and he put on a self-deprecating smile. “Well, I _do_ steal his studio,” he said.

“Listen, I have to go set up; the girls are all coming any minute, now,” Louis interrupted the chit-chat. “I’ll see you later, I guess,” he said.

“Next week, nine a.m., right?” Harry challenged, even as Louis led Lilah past him and into the studio.

“I’ll think about it,” Louis said. Four minutes later, his girls were all standing at the barre with their shoes on, practicing their plies. The practice went well enough, as far as the class and students were concerned, but Louis felt strange the whole class. It wasn’t until the last ten minutes that he figured out why. 

Louis was finally beginning to choreograph the fall recital with his students, so he’d been showing them correct movements with their music slowed down enough that he could teach with it. Niall had done the music bit, slowing the song down by nearly half its speed, and Louis had been playing that disc the entire lesson. Towards the end, though, he wanted them to see what it would look like as a finished product. 

He moved over to the stereo by the window to switch CDs and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Harry, the hot yoga teacher, watching him through the glass. As soon as Harry realized Louis saw him, he blushed and stared down at his phone in his hands, texting – or pretending to; Louis wasn’t sure.

Taking a deep breath, Louis ignored him and switched the discs, dancing the entire number for the girls silently as they all watched on, eyes trained to his body and deciphering the moves he’d taught them. It was more little running leaps than anything else, since it was a class full of first graders and kindergarteners, but Louis enjoyed the enraptured looks on their faces as he completed the number, the song silly and fun for them. 

“Alright, girls? You think we can do that by Halloween?” The girls mostly nodded, though some broke out into excited whispers, and Louis huffed in exaggerated exasperation. “I _said_ , do you think we can do it?”

“Yes!” They all shouted, their voices shrill and excited and bringing a grin to Louis’ face. 

“Awesome!” He said with a happy smile. “Then let’s do our cool-down stretches at the barre, and you can go on home, yeah?”

They went through their cool-down routine, and Louis headed to the front of the barre to be their example, counting out slowly and telling them when to change their poses. It also meant that Louis could see Harry staring in, and he wondered why he was even still _there_. His class had been over nearly an hour.

Finally, Louis ended the class and praised the girls as they picked up their things and rushed out to their parents, most of whom were already waiting in the halls, watching, or just coming in through the main doors. Louis lingered about fifteen minutes, as usual, until all the girls were finally picked up. Harry waited outside the door, as if he always did it. 

“Have a good one,” Louis mumbled as he walked out the door. He didn’t stop walking, or even slow down, though, so Harry was forced to walk after him.

“Hey – you’re coming to the next class, right?” He asked, following him out the door. 

Louis huffed and stalled a moment, waiting in the new autumn breeze. “Why do you all of a sudden want me there?” He asked, turning around sharply to look at Harry’s stupidly-beautiful face.

Harry grinned a little sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck, looking around in the half-empty parking lot. “Actually, I’ve, uh, wanted you to come since I started. Like, the week before, actually. I came in and saw you dancing – I guess the studio was open during the hour before your lessons?” Louis nodded, but Harry continued talking. “I saw you dancing, and I tried to move my hour so you could still have your dancing time, but they’d already printed the programs and schedules and stuff, so they said I’d have to wait out the semester.” He shrugged a little helplessly, but Louis balked. 

He’d tried to move his hour?

“That’s – uh, thank you, for trying,” Louis said a little awkwardly, now feeling kind of bad for thinking mean thoughts in his direction for the past five weeks. “I’ll – yeah, I’ll come next week.”

Louis hated himself. Harry beamed. 

“That’s great!” He exclaimed, and Louis forced a halfway-there smile before he realized they were standing in the parking lot, looking awkwardly at each other. 

“Uh, do you – have a ride?” Louis asked. 

Harry straightened up and coughed. “Oh – yeah, I’m – yeah, I’m okay. Thanks. I’ll see you next week.”

“Next week,” Louis confirmed, and Harry gave him another lingering look before he turned way, looking over his shoulder twice on his way to his car. Louis wanted to make fun of him in his head, but he’d been the one staring long enough to see it, so it wasn’t really justified. 

\---

Louis hated his life. 

Sweat slicked his leg and his hands nearly slipped as he pulled his leg up into his chest. It wasn’t even that the stupid sequence was _hard_ ; it was just harder than Louis had thought it would be.

Tilting his head back, Louis watched as Harry pranced around the room in his tight-ass yoga pants, showing every muscle the boy had in his ass and legs. They were gorgeous. 

Harry had shown up before class wearing a _crop top_ , and Louis was struggling.

Which was ridiculous. Louis was a ballet dancer! He was used to incredibly attractive men showing off their muscles. But Harry’s was…a little different.

Unexpectedly covered in tattoos, Harry’s abdomen sported a giant butterfly, some vine-looking leaves coming up from his exquisite v-line, and more bulging muscles than dancers’ more commonly _toned_ bodies. Louis wanted to hold him down and lick the sweat from the creases between his muscles.

Was that weird?

“ _Excellent_ pavanamuktsana, Louis,” Harry said quietly once he approached. He crouched down and put his hands on the underside of Louis’ thigh, wedging a few fingers between Louis’ thigh and where his calf was pressing against it. Harry pressed a little, moving Louis’ thigh up a little closer to his chest. “You’re a ballerina; you can take it,” he said, and threw in a wink. “It only works if you’re _pushing_ your body, Louis.”

“I’ve got to teach a group of fourteen six- and seven-year-olds a four-minute routine as soon as this class lets out, Harry; I’m not _pushing_ my body at the moment.”

Harry frowned for a moment before his expression cleared, and a smile took its place. “You should stay after, then,” he suggested. “We can have a _real_ yoga class,” he added much more quietly, looking around to make sure none of his regulars heard him.

Louis grunted. “Harry, the studio closes at eleven-thirty on Saturdays,” he said, but Harry just grinned, his face inching closer and closer to Louis’ despite them being in a room full of people and _technically_ barely acquaintances. Circumstances aside, Louis didn’t really mind the proximity, and the tension between them when Harry flashed his teeth a few inches from Louis’ mouth could be cut with a knife. 

“I’ve got a key,” he said. “I can stay late and lock up afterwards.” Louis swallowed.

\---

“And spin, spin, spin, spin, yes, good job, Ariella, keep that chin up and…plie…good. Remember, ladies, when you’re in second position for a grand plie, your heels stay down, alright?” Louis moved in front of them with his back to the window, placing his feet apart and pointed out. He slowly, relishing the feeling of his muscles moving with each other, dropped down into almost a squat, and stayed there. He pointed at his heels, which were both firmly on the ground. “Heels stay down, right? For a grand plie in second position. Great.” Louis stood when the girls nodded, and Lilah tried her own (albeit wobbly) version. “Let’s see it again; you’re doing great today!” 

The girls all did as Louis asked, and he kept his smile on his face for them, catching Harry staring through the windows. Louis glanced up at the clock and saw they had plenty of time, and turned his back to the window, mirroring the moves for the girls in slowed-time. It wasn’t really necessary – the girls knew their positions and there wasn’t anything hard about a releve, other than the girls remembering (and executing, with their young clumsiness) the arm movements along with raising up onto their toes. 

He was just doing it because he could feel Harry’s eyes on his back. And his thighs. And his bum. 

Louis typically wore sweatpants and t-shirts or tank tops to these lessons, mostly because the girls were so young and had no business seeing their twenty-something-year-old ballet master’s cock bulge which, regardless of how Louis tucked or pulled, was pretty obvious. They also didn’t need to be seeing his skin-tight tops – not that little girls _that_ little particularly noticed, but Louis wouldn’t feel comfortable letting his sisters be instructed under a master who felt the need to show off their body. And if he wouldn’t do it with his sisters, he certainly shouldn’t do it with his students. So, while he had his tights on underneath his sweats, Harry certainly couldn’t see it. The thought of taking the sweats off to let him see it all made Louis a little hot.

Finally, Louis called time, led the girls through the cool-down routine, and dismissed them from class with the request that they practice their susus at home in front of a mirror. 

Harry filed in the door while the girls filed out, most finding their parents quickly, except Lilah, of course. Louis headed towards the door, feeling Harry’s curious gaze following him. Turning around, Louis put a hand on Lilah’s back and told Harry, “Let me make sure Lilah-doll gets picked up. I’ll be back.”

Harry nodded and Louis guided Lilah out to the lobby, and he played a few hand games with her while they waited. Lilah’s mom staggered in during a “shimmy-shimmy cocoa pop, shimmy-shimmy lollipop” and gave Louis a tired and apologetic smile he returned a bit more happily. Louis chatted with her a moment while the rest of the staff cleared out, giving Louis silent farewells and casual ‘see you next week’s until Lilah’s mom sighed, glancing at her watch. 

“I’ll see you next week, Louis,” she said with a smile.

“See you!” Louis agreed with a wave to her and a bop to Lilah’s nose. Lilah and her mom turned and left the building, and Louis watched them get into their beat up old car.

Finally free, Louis locked the front door and walked back into the studio and swallowed when he realized Harry’s crop top was off completely. Even though there hadn’t been much to the fabric, the half-shirt _had_ covered up a good deal of skin – Harry’s torso was _endless_ – and Louis wanted to never have to blink again, so he wouldn’t be able to blink away the image of this half-naked, ridiculously toned man in _yoga pants _bending down with his face close to his shins, butt up in the air. Louis stared at Harry’s back until Harry looked up, barely moving his ripped shoulders with the turn of his neck.__

__“Oh! Good,” he said with a smile. “Come on. Stretch with me.”_ _

__Louis stared another second before Harry started looking a little bit _too_ smug, and then he snorted. “You call that a stretch?” He said, and Harry frowned as he straightened up with _no_ elegance whatsoever._ _

__“Well, it’s not a competition, Louis,” he said seriously, and Louis wanted to vomit, a little bit. That was what he told his younger students. Life was always a competition._ _

__“Good thing, too,” he said, “or you’d _lose_.”_ _

__Harry raised an eyebrow soundlessly, and Louis swallowed. He looked so cocky and hot._ _

__Louis moved to the center of the room, pulling down his sweats and stepping out of them as he went. He took his tank top off as an afterthought, dropping it on the floor. When he reached the middle, Louis put his feet together and gracefully let his head and neck slide down little by little. His face easily pressed into the crease between his shins and he wrapped his arms around his thighs, his hamstrings barely even feeling the stretch, he was so used to it._ _

__Harry scoffed. “Well, of course, you can do it if you wrap your arms around your legs!” He said, though he was grinning good-naturedly._ _

__Louis straightened out nicely, his spine straight and feet flat. “Alright, then,” he said, his voice a little haughty. “How about this?” Without grabbing onto the bar, Louis bent his left leg up and grabbed his left foot, pulling it out and straightening his limbs until he stood on one foot with his left out at a parallel line to the floor, his left hand at his side to show just how unaffected he was._ _

__Harry raised both eyebrows and gave an impressed frown, and then wordlessly dropped slowly into the horizontal splits, his crotch even with the ground. Louis winced internally and dropped his leg, staring down at him._ _

__“Ah, come on,” Harry laughed. “Surely I haven’t beaten you so quickly?”_ _

__Louis rolled his eyes and smiled as he bent backwards, his core flexing as he lowered his head back towards the ground, his arms stretching out to touch the ground, his feet pushing up onto his toes. From his bridge, Louis looked over at Harry and smiled despite feeling the rush of blood to his head. “How’s this?” He asked._ _

__“Impressive,” Harry said, bracing himself on his hands. Without standing, Harry leaned forward and closed his legs, and then pushed himself up onto a handstand smoothly. After a ten second hold, Harry dropped one leg and rocked back onto it, standing and barely swaying from blood rush, his face flushed. “But I doubt your stuffy ballet moves taught you how to do something _fun_.”_ _

__“Oh, you want fun? Not stuffy?” Louis asked. He stood from his bridge and walked to Harry, who stepped back to give him space. Louis stepped back into Harry’s personal space again without comment. This time, Harry stayed where he was, and Louis pressed their bodies together, ignoring the slightly sweaty skin of their upper bodies as his hands slid up Harry’s torso to rest on his shoulders, a few inches higher than Louis’ own._ _

__Louis grabbed onto Harry’s shoulders and lifted his leg out and then up, keeping at least an inch between his leg and Harry’s skin until it was up high, his foot resting near Harry’s ear._ _

__Harry grabbed Louis’ ankle and Louis’ breath hitched as he felt Harry’s huge hand slide up his leg, their eyes locked and the silence thick._ _

__“Let me kiss you,” Harry said finally, and Louis licked his lips in response._ _

__Harry didn’t wait for much more, and his lips quickly found Louis’ and pressed against them insistently, though Louis didn’t oppose the action. Harry wrapped one arm around Louis’ back and the other gripped Louis’ ass cheek, and suddenly Louis felt himself being pushed backwards towards the mirrored wall._ _

__In the movement, Louis’ leg slipped and hung over Harry’s arm, and Harry groaned when he shoved Louis up against the wall like it pained _him_ , their lips opening as Harry licked inside Louis’ mouth like a desperate man. _ _

__“I’ve wanted you since fucking summer,” Harry growled into Louis’ mouth, and Louis hummed when Harry bit his lip. Louis could feel Harry getting hard against him and arched his back off the mirror, allowing him to grind their hips together where he was already hard, himself._ _

__“Have me, then,” Louis whispered, and pulled Harry’s curls, making Harry’s hips stutter into his. “If you want me so bad, have me.”_ _

__“I plan to,” Harry moaned and dropped to his knees, pulling away from Louis’ mouth suddenly and without warning, catching Louis off guard._ _

__Harry pulled Louis’ tights down, under his ass – just low enough to free his cock and balls from their confines – and pulled Louis’ bent leg over his shoulder, Louis’ toes resting against Harry’s butt. “Shit, you’re thick,” Louis swore he heard Harry whisper, and Louis’ head thunked against the mirrored wall when Harry took him into his mouth, lips thick and pillowy against Louis’ hard cock._ _

__“ _Fuck_ ,” Louis said, Harry’s tongue flicking lightly against his cockhead, lips pursing around it like he was giving Louis’ cock some kisses._ _

__“Not today,” Harry murmured, and bobbed down a few inches only to come back up, the cool air in the studio making Louis grunt now that his cock was a little wet and Harry’s hot mouth was only around the tip. Louis flexed his leg, pulling Harry close, and buried a hand in Harry’s curls in the hopes that he’d get the hint._ _

__It had really been too long._ _

__Louis’ toes brushed against Harry’s soft yoga pants when he pulled Harry close again, resulting in Harry taking him a few more inches and Louis’ eyes closing as he took deep breaths. “Who the fuck wears yoga pants,” Louis mumbled to himself on a wildly errant thought, and Harry had to pull off to bury a laugh in Louis’ pubes, giving his shaft random licks and nuzzles throughout his snickering. But he moaned when Louis pulled his hair to get him back on his cock._ _

__With Harry’s strange not-pattern, Louis was going insane, feeling like he’d be approaching his orgasm only to have it fall back a bit when Harry pulled off to suck around his thighs, or something, and Louis kind of wanted to hit him except it might deter him from sucking Louis off._ _

__“Fucking do it right, Harry,” Louis said in frustration, “please!”_ _

__Maybe stupid Yoga Teacher Harry was waiting for manners, or something, because as soon as Louis uttered ‘please’, Harry took him all the way down and swallowed, pulled up to breathe for a moment before diving right back down and doing it over and over again._ _

__“Oh – oh, fuck, Harr- _fuck_ , yeah, good job, baby, right there,” Louis praised, and Harry moaned when he petted Harry’s hair. “I’m coming, _shit_ -” _ _

__Harry pulled off when Louis came, only to let Louis come all over his face and then slump forward, pressing his clean forehead against Louis’ thigh while Louis stared at the ceiling with an open mouth, still feeling Harry’s mouth around his cock._ _

__Louis’ leg slid off Harry’s shoulder and landed on the floor with enough force to jolt Louis into the realization that he hadn’t returned the favor, so he pushed Harry onto his back by his shoulders and straddled him, staring at his come-covered face after tucking himself back into his tights._ _

__“You look so hot like that,” Louis said, his voice deep, and Harry hummed, a low, satisfied rumble, as if he weren’t so rock-hard he was straining his yoga pants. “Want me to suck you off?” He asked, and was a little surprised when Harry shook his head no._ _

__“Won’t last long enough,” he said, and Louis grinned dirtily and placed his hand right on Harry’s cock through his yoga pants._ _

__“That’s okay,” he said as Harry groaned. “We can ruin these stupid yoga pants; how about that?”_ _

__“Says the man in tights,” Harry mumbled, his voice _wrecked_ while Louis rubbed up and down his (huge) shaft through the layers. _ _

__Louis didn’t answer; he just rubbed Harry off, pressing and wrapping his fingers around the outline of his cock. He leaned forward while Harry’s eyes were still closed and licked the come off face._ _

__“ _Fuck_ ,” Harry said, his hips jumping whenever Louis squeezed. _ _

__“Open up,” Louis said, his voice a little distorted around the mouthful of his come._ _

__Harry opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, clearly expecting it, and Louis gave him a come-stained kiss, allowing Harry to moan as he sucked the come right from his tongue._ _

__Harry’s head fell back and his hands thudded against the studio floor as he came, his mouth wide open and his eyes squeezed shut. Louis grinned and licked against his tongue for good measure, and rolled off to the side, laying on his back on the studio floor. It was nasty, and he could feel the dirt sticking to his sweaty back, but Harry was panting beside him, each breath coming out like a moan until the aftershocks were over. Louis looked down when he felt something nudging his arm, and bent it just a little so Harry could hold his hand and ignoring the voice in his head questioning why Harry was behaving so intimately despite them being virtual strangers._ _

__“That was incredible,” Harry panted. Louis smiled._ _

__“Eh. I’ve had better,” he said, turning his head and smiling when Harry snapped around to frown at him. Harry’s face relaxed when he saw Louis was just kidding and squeezed his hand. “Nah, you were great. You know. For a willowy yoga teacher.”_ _

__Harry just snorted. “You were pretty good for a stiff, stuffy ballet teacher,” he said through his giant grin._ _

__Louis was pretty sure his Saturdays had just gotten more interesting._ _


End file.
